Evil Syndicate
Evil Syndicate (or just the Syndicate) is an evil organization that acts as the main antagonist of Nicktoons Unite! and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. The Syndicate is composed of Nickelodeon's evilest villains. Story Formation and first plan The Syndicate was formed after Professor Finbarr Calamitous stole the blueprints of an inter-dimensional portal from his enemy Jimmy Neutron through a flea-bot on the brain of his robot dog Goddard. He used the portal to get access to different worlds and drain their energy with the help of each world's villain. Neutron then assembled the world's heroes (already knowing Crocker's enemy, Timmy Turner, from a previous incident) to fight the Syndicate and stop their draining. As they progressed through Amity Park, Bikini Bottom and the Fairy World, the group learned about the Syndicate's true plan: a Doomsday Machine with enough energy to destroy a whole world in seconds. Once the villains were defeated, Calamitous called them back to attack the heroes all at once. But even with the machine's defense system at full power, the group managed to defeat the Syndicate and shut the machine in time, sending their villains (each one trapped somehow) back to their home worlds. The Second Syndicate After Calamitous decided to follow other projects for world domination, another set of villains decided to take over the Syndicate. The new group was apparently leaded by Plankton, being the only remaining member from the original group (though Technus acted more like a leader, so this is debatable, unless Technus acted as merely a voice of reason), while the other members included Ghost Zone resident Technus, Calamitous' daughter Beautiful Gorgeous, and Pupununu (from Tak and the Power of Juju, the newest sector of the Syndicate) sorcerer Traloc. During the Morphoids' attack, the heroes decided to join forces with the Syndicate, Invader Zim and Dib also willing to help, though Dib volunteers to aid the Syndicate. Their combined might, along with a ship named the "Vessel of Portentia", is enough to stun the Morphoids' leader, Globulous Maximus. However, the villains kick the heroes out of the ship, planning to use Globulous for their own evil ends. However, Globulous changes sides and defeats the villains, leaving them in the vacuum of space. Sectors Retroville *'Members' - Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous *'Type of energy' - Electromagnetic energy *'Respective heroes' - Jimmy Neutron Amity Park/Ghost Zone *'Members' - Vlad Plasmius, Nicolai Technus *'Type of energy' - Ghost/ectoplasmic energy *'Respective heroes' - Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley Dimmsdale/Fairy World *'Members' - Denzel Q. Crocker *'Type of energy' - Fairy/magical energy *'Respective heroes' - Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda Bikini Bottom *'Members' - Sheldon J. Plankton *'Type of energy' - Electric energy (through Jellyfish) *'Respective heroes' - Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks Pupununu *'Members' - Traloc *'Respective heroes' - Tak Zim's Town *'Members' - Dib *'Respective heroes' - Invader Zim, Gir Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Successful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains